


Trigger.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dorks in Love, Emetophilia, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, I love this two so much, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Overstimulation, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is desperate, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Shameless Smut, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is 40, Tony is a saint, Tony takes care of Peter, Top Tony Stark, Vomiting, emeto, no beta we die like men, peter is like 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: In which Peter is in the verge of a sensory overload since two days ago but still doesn't happen, asked his boyfriend for help and Tony is a saint.





	Trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so, so, so Happy. This is the first fanfic that I write in English since the beginning! I usually write them in Spanish and then translate it to English (most of the time they stayed just in Spanish because I’m lazy as hell). Oh God, I’ve spoken English fluently for like seven years but still, I struggle with some grammar and writing skills so being able to do this it’s a huge progress for me. And what better than writing my first fanfic in English but for my favorite (and guilty pleasured) One true pairing… Starker <3.
> 
> I have to tell you that this fanfic makes no sense at all… I practically wrote it at 3 AM last night in the google notes app… It was supposed to be an excuse for writing plotless smut and a little bit of the sickfic shit that I love probably just too much xd; and I was sick of not finding the kind of sensory overload content that I wanted so… this happened. But it ended up being some kind of hurt/comfort thing? I really don’t know what this is but I liked it a lot. So, I hope that you all like it just like me. Kudos and comments are always welcome! So… HAIL STARKER! 😉  
ENJOY IT!

Tony was in the lab, tinkering with one of the suit's repulsor when he received it, a pop-up window blinking in the holo-table in front of him.

  
  
_"Can I go over the tower?"_

  
  
It was Peter... strange. The boy was now studying in the NYU and lived in the dorms almost all week. It was just Wednesday and it was unusual of him to text him at like 7 PM in literally the middle of the week. He couldn't avoid to feel kinda worried.

  
_"You don't need to ask. Is everything alright baby?"_

__  
  
"Yeah. I just need you... but everything is ok. I'll see you in 20".

  
  
Strange.

  
  
And 20 minutes later FRIDAY informed him of how Peter was going up on the elevator, directly to the penthouse.

  
  
He left the repulsor on the table, totally forgotten when he saw his boyfriend show up at the entrance of the lab. Wearing sweats, a t-shirt, a full winter coat, scarf and looking like utterly shit.

  
  
Tony noticed how pale Peter was and how he was squinting his eyes a little bit, massaging his temple with one hand. He told FRIDAY to dim the light to 30 percent... Peter relaxed a little bit.

  
  
Oh... now he knew what was happening.

  
  
"Sweetheart... are you alright?"

  
  
"Yeah... I just... ". He sighed.

  
  
"I've been in the verge of a sensory overload since yesterday and it simply won't happen. I've had all the symptoms; this morning I woke up with all my senses going haywire and then it was this disturbance in the street in front of my dorm and it was just too much... it made me sick. " He sighed again.

  
  
"It seriously made me sick. I've spent 20 minutes of my morning puking last night dinner and the coffee that I've managed to drink by that time... it turned out that the incident was a girl who almost got ran over by a car because she was too busy texting while crossing the street... "

  
  
Tony stayed quiet, letting his boyfriend rant about all the things that were going wrong that day and frustrating him even more. He would talk eventually, just not now, now he would let his boyfriend calm down a little bit.

  
  
"It's driving me crazy Tony... I have a very important lecture tomorrow and this isn't going to let me concentrate... so I need that overload to happen now... _I really need it_" Peter looked desperate, in a hell lot of pain and tired.

  
  
Tony walked until he was in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

  
  
"Just tell me what you need baby.”

  
  
Peter ran his fingers through his wet hair. Tony noticed how he winced at the simple action.

  
  
"_I need you to fuck me_.”

  
  
"_You know how my senses go haywire sometimes after sex and... I worked myself up a little so... it wouldn't take me so long to go into overload..._ "

  
  
"Are you really sure?"

  
  
"I'm desperate. I really need that overload to happen… it’s starting to hurt.” whispered.

  
  
The genius looked one more time to his boyfriend and caressed his cheek sweetly.

  
  
"Whatever you need sweetheart. Let's go to bed."

  
  
Peter let Tony kiss him and then started climbing the stairs, going in the direction of the master bedroom while Tony opened a cabinet and retrieved the noise cancelling earphones that he designed for Peter for moments like these.

  
  
Peter was waiting for him, already naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony undressed and then walked over him.

  
  
"How do you wanna do this baby boy? I don't want to hurt you."

  
  
Peter gave him a tired smile and let himself be kissed.

  
  
"You’ll never hurt me. I'll just lay down this time... it's that ok?"

  
  
"It's all about you today love. I just want you to feel better..." and then he kissed him again, gentle but passionate. Peter trembled and let a whine escape from his lips. He felt too much.

  
  
"Just to be sure. What are your colors baby?"

  
  
"Green for it's okay/continue; yellow for "slow down/give me a minute and red for too much-stop." murmured Peter while he laid down on the bed, hugging the pillow and closing his eyes.

  
  
It really was loud for him, he could hear everything even from three blocks away, he smelled the cologne that Tony loved, he loved it too but now it was overwhelming...

  
  
Tony started kissing his back, going up ‘til his neck, kissing and lapping at it while he spread his legs, fingering him lazily.

  
  
A shaking sigh went out of his lips. He was desperate, but he knew that it had to be this way… it had to be built slowly, allowing his senses to overcharge.

His boyfriend… _was a saint. _

Tony knew exactly what to do, how to touch him and what to say… so it was no surprise that he was moaning loudly just a few minutes later.

“_Are you ok?_” asked Tony when Peter’s hand held the wrist that was fingering him, squeezing it a little.

“Yes… just… _just do it already… please… please Tony…”_

“Whatever you need my love…”

Peter let out a high pitch moan, squeezing the sheets with his fingers while Tony entered him… slowly… _so fucking slowly…_

A few minutes later… _he was already sobbing. _Muffled moans and gasps where heard inside the bedroom…

_“I love you… I love you Tony… Oh God I love you…” _repeated Peter between moans, Tony was thrusting at a slow pace… slow but hard thrusts… driving him even more crazy…

He screamed at a particular thrust that abused that bunch of nerves that left him shaking like a leaf.

“Do you like that baby boy?” asked Tony. Voice husky while he kissed his neck and digged his fingers into his hips.

  
  
Peter was close... _so damn close_. His senses where even worse than in the beginning... it wouldn't take too much.

  
  
Moans and whimpers went out of him while Tony fucked him... good and in the way that he just needed.

  
  
"_To- ugh- Tony... I’m... I'm close… ugh... really close_" whispered.

  
  
"Oh baby... whenever you need love"

  
  
"Do it dipper…" gasped.

  
  
And boy, his boyfriend did it. Tony fucked him so good...

  
  
Tony growled and he knew he was close too.

  
  
His thrust started being stronger, dipper, so goddamned faster. Peter had to brace himself to the sheets, fisting them with both of his hands while his back curved a little bit definitely not on purpose.

  
  
_He was so damn close_... he was moaning so hard... high pitch moans and gasps.

  
  
He curved himself more and he could feel it...

  
  
His senses starting to go haywire at the same time that he felt that sensation built himself in his lower stomach.

  
  
Tony kissed his neck again... whispering sweet and dirty things that just made everything too much... _so good_.

  
  
"_Oh fuck... Tony... Tony... Tony... fuck... fuck I'm cumming... Oh God Tony... _"

  
Peter let out the particular gasps that he did every time he cum.

  
  
Tony's pace never faltered, bringing himself to completion moments later, growling while he came inside his cute boyfriend while he kissed his neck.

  
  
Tony rode his orgasm... savoring it. Hips still slapping against peter's ass.

  
  
Peter had to fist the sheets... _just a little more_.

  
  
In just a second... _everything was too much._

  
  
So loud and real that it hurt.

  
  
He whimpered painfully and Tony knew that the overload was starting...

  
  
Peter almost past out when Tony started massaging his dick, harder... sending the last bit of stimuli...

  
  
_The overload hit him like a furious train._

__  
  
He gasped and moaned painfully. It hurt... fuck it really hurt.

  
  
"_Fuck... Red! Red! Red!... stop... Oh God my senses..." _moaned Peter, burying his face against the pillow and both of his hands pressing at his ears, wave after wave of sounds, smells and feelings hitting him with hate.

  
  
Tony let go of him and immediately ordered FRIDAY to dim the lights at 10 percent.

  
  
He positioned Peter against the pillows and snatched the earphones from the bedside table.

  
  
"Don't fight it love. Just sleep it off... I'll be here if you need me..."

  
  
Tony slipped the earphones in his ears and saw how the boy sagged in relief at the quiet a little bit.

  
  
He tucked him in a comforter, kissed his temple and left, telling FRIDAY to call him when Peter woke up again. He still had a few hours until he woke up again...

  
  
This happened far more times that he would've liked and he knew that what was going to happened next was the least pleasant effect of the overloads.

  
  
Tony had everything ready by the time that FRIDAY informed him that Peter had woke up and was currently in the bathroom.

  
  
_He was indeed in the bathroom..._

__  
  
Both of his hands where in his hair, pulling it softly while he kneeled in front of the toilet.

  
  
"You good?"

  
  
"Hmm."

  
  
Tony had saw enough sensory overloads to know how nauseous they made Peter. He rummage through the bathroom cabinets, taking out a few things while Peter breathed heavily with his face facing the water.

  
  
Peter coughed and Tony knew that that was it...

  
  
"_Yellow..."_ said Peter in a hurry.

  
  
Tony let the towel beside Peter and went out of the bathroom just in time for Peter to cough again, followed by a gag...

  
  
Tony leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom... waiting… he knew how Peter liked to be left alone in this cases.

Peter moaned and just seconds later he heard the splashing sounds and the repeatedly gags of Peter.

  
  
"_Fuck_" heard him curse before he threw up again.

  
  
"You ok love?"

  
  
Peter moaned and heaved again. Tony decide to enter again.

  
  
"Oh sweetie... it's ok"

  
  
Peter was braced against the toilet, tears running through his cheeks because of the violence of the vomiting.

  
  
Peter panted over the toilet a few moments more before he flushed it and accepted the towel and the glass of water that Tony was offering him.

  
  
He hated how nauseous the overloads made him.

  
  
Tony guided him back to the bed and plugged the earphones again.

  
  
"_Stay...please._" begged while he took his wrist in his hand, preventing him from leaving.

  
  
And he did. They both knew that it was just a matter of time for Peter to vomit again, so while that happened... they cuddled together.

  
  
"Thank you Tony... "

  
  
"Anytime sweetheart... " he kissed his temple.

  
  
"I love you... "

  
  
Tony smiled...

  
  
"_I love you too baby_.”


End file.
